powerrangersfandomcom-20200223-history
Barreled Scholar Bucrates
is a stout little being with a barrel-shaped body and extensive knowledge, able to disguise himself as an ordinary barrel. He is called "Mentor" (先生 Sensei) by Captain Zahab and is the one who taught him how to obtain immortality by harnessing the power of the jewels produced by the Demon Beast Daitanix. He is also the uncle of Spectral Empress Iliess and Desphias as well as the Grand Uncle to Medoumedou and Merudameruda. During Sambash's term as field commander to find a means to revive Daitanix, Bucrates offered his knowledge to aid Sambash in attempting various methods and seeking out different energy sources and endured a lot of physical abuse from Sanbash. When Sword General Budoh becomes acting general, Bucrates's aid was rejected by the samurai, who had developed his own strategy to revive Daitanix. Insulted by the snub, Bucrates planned to humble Budoh when he (Bucrates) found an old scroll which Budoh believed to contain coordinates to the Lights of Ginga which he immediately presented to Captain Zahab. However, Budoh revealed that the scroll was a failed attempt of his to locate the Lights years ago which he forgot was still around the ship. Humiliated, Bucrates schemed with Iliess to sabotage Budoh, before labeling him a traitor, so she could take over as commanding General. Though Zahab knew of their treachery, he allowed them to believe that their scheme went unnoticed, along with making Iliess the new acting general. However, Bucrates became suspicious of Daitanix's strange shaking and discovered that the demon beast was rotting due to being kept immobile for so long. This lead to him overhearing Zahab's scheme to use Iliess's soul gem to partially revive Daitanix, thus keeping their "ship" from sinking into the ocean. After Iliess was killed by Gingaioh, Bucrates recovered her soul gem and attempted to revive her first only to be cut down by Zahab. Powerless to prevent Battobas from shattering Iliess' soul gem, Bucrates was chained up and thrown overboard into the briny deep. Family *Medoumedou: Grand Niece *Merudameruda: Grand Niece *Spectral Empress Iliess: Niece *Desphias: Nephew Revenge Bucrates escaped his fate and was driven mad by his new-found hatred for Zahab. Thus, Bucrates changed into an aged form called , Fukushū no Tarugakusha Bukuratesu), Fukushū no Tarugakusha Bukuratesu). Desiring Zahab's death, Bucrates forced Hyuuga to work for him by trapping the wounded GoTaurus in a small barrel. After he has Hyuuga sacrifice his Earth Power , Bucrates forged the Knight Axe, a cursed weapon, to give Hyuuga the means to destroy the Star Soul Jewel which sustains Zahab's life which he then has Hyuuga train in order to do so. During the Daitanix battle, he allowed for Hyuuga to assist in the battle by releasing GoTaurus temporarily, but draws them both back when the battle is over. However, after their location is discovered by the Balban, Destruction King Battobas sets up an explosion to start a landslide that traps him in their cave hideout while Hyuuga manages to escape in time. Though he manages to dig himself out eventually, he is mortally wounded by Steerwoman Shelinda, for his betrayal, before he could see his revenge fulfilled. After Hyuuga rescues him, once he gives the barrel containing GoTaurus to Hyuuga, Bucrates commits suicide with a bomb, to provide a distraction so Hyuuga can escape, without being seen, alongside GoTaurus. Portrayal Bucrates is voiced by . His suit actor is . Notes * His name comes from a combination of the words, "book" and "Socrates", a famous ancient Greek philosopher. * No footage of him from Gingaman was used in Lost Galaxy, though he still is in Power Rangers as Kegler. Appearances See Also Category:Seijuu Sentai Gingaman Category:Sentai Villains Category:Space Pirate Category:Space Pirates Balban Category:Sentai Villains Who Became Good Category:Sentai Generals Category:Sentai Space Pirate Category:Traitors in Super Sentai